This application claims priority from Taiwanese patent application 96201562 U, filed Jan. 26, 2007.
(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a hand crank generator, and more particularly, to one that is applied in small sized electric appliances.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Small size electric appliances, e.g., flashlights, battery chargers, are indispensable in our daily life; however, so far all these small sized electric appliances must use batteries or connection to a power source to operate. Though those battery dependent products permit easy portability and convenient use, battery must be continuously replaced or recharged due to the limited storage capacity of the battery. As a result, these electric appliances are not necessarily always readily available; and that could be a problem particularly for those who spend much time on the road. To correct this problem, a hand crank generator is introduced into the market.
Conventional hand crank generator operates generators operate by cranking to drive gears to rotate, and those gears in turn directly drives drive the generator. Once the cranking stops, the generator also stops generating power. Accordingly, to generate more power, a great effort must be consumed to in exchange for sufficient electric energy.